Unforeseen Love
by Nichijou butt
Summary: Luka studies in a school for elites, thanks to the government. She obviously wasn't welcome in the school, and she just makes things worse by disrespecting the princes of the school... This is LuKaito! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

"We're through Luka. It's done." Kaito's harsh words echoed through the whole room. He let out a deep breath of air and stomped his way out of the damned cafeteria. At the snap of his fingers, his 'body guards', Luki and Meito walked after him, casting Luka a sad glance.

Luka bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry as she watched the men leave. She never expected this. This was wrong. The reason Kaito was breaking up with her wasn't even valid. But she won't chase him. Her pride was much too high to even think about chasing him. Instead, she just looked back, ignoring the stares her fellow schoolmates were giving her and just exited the cafeteria as well. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not after a perfect beginning…

* * *

Early in the morning, Luka was already up and about, starting her one hour bike ride to her school, Crypton Academy. Why the hell did she have to do such an exercise to go to school? Because even if she was poor, she studied in a school for elites. The government figured that a student with brilliance such as Luka deserved to study in a better school. Not some public high school filled with hormonal teenagers. That's just wrong. It may 'damage' Luka's intelligence. And if that happens, then they may lose another one of Japan's best people, even if Luka wasn't purely a Japanese citizen. And so the solution they thought of was sending Luka to the best school in the country, where all the students were properly trained and knew more of self control.

After the horrifyingly long bike ride, Luka was leaning down on her bike, panting as sweat dripped down her body. Damn.. So much for being refreshing. To hide her perspiration and blend in with the rich people that filled the school, Luka tied her pink locks in a neat bun atop her head and wiped the sweat off her neck and forehead.

As soon as Luka entered the building, the bell suddenly rang. _Damn it I'm late again uuugh!_ She mentally hit herself as she ran to her first period class; science. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet, but the students, as usual gave her their typical unwelcoming glares and started to gossip about her.

"Hey, I heard that the poor girl's mother sold her soul just so she could study here."

"Really? But I thought that they hypnotized the government for that!"

"Look at her hair, obviously dyed, not even pretty…"

"Her eyes look like dirty water."

"They say that if you get on her bad side, you'll get cursed an die."

This wasn't even near half of the things Luka had to go to everyday. All people doubted her because she was the only student who wasn't elite. It honestly felt like stabs to the heart, and she didn't even know why they bothered to whisper when she could hear them clearly… Well, that's how poor people's lives rolled she guessed.

As soon as she took a random seat away from the eyes of everybody, the whole classroom got silent and stared at her in disbelief. As usual, she ignored the fact that everybody's eyes were on her, but it was getting slightly unnerving. The gossips got louder and louder, and before she could even scream for them to stop, the door swung open, revealing three of the most gorgeous boys in the school, which Luka didn't really pay any attention to.

The one in front of the two others, Kaito was obviously their leader. He walked through the classroom with high pride, not even bothering to spare the squealing girl a glance. After his royal entrance to the room, he stopped in front of Luka, who was in a slight daze, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot impatiently.

The whole class paled at the sight. Even if they weren't exactly fond of Luka, this might be the end of her…. No one, and I mean _no one_, messes with the Princes of Crypton… Good bye Miss Megurine then…

It has been about two minutes since Kaito stood in front of the dazed Luka. _Two minutes_. And she didn't even budge- or notice his presence in that matter. He let out a small cough to make her acknowledge his presence, but that really didn't change anything. She was still seated on _his_ seat.

"Hey loser, get off the Prince's chair! You're ruining it with your unsightly germs." Meito slammed his hands on the desk table and looked at Luka with menacing eyes. As usual, instead of just going away to cause less trouble, she looked back at him with a pretty bored glance.

"I didn't know you could see germs…"

"…"

Silence. The whole class was staring at Luka as if she had just committed a murder. Who the hell did she think she was to talk like that to Meito?

The brunette stood back up straight, about to hit her on her porcelain face until Kaito raised a hand in front of Meito, signaling him to stop. "Miss… Poor girl was it? I will not tolerate such foolish behavior from a commoner like you. So if you would please, step out of the way." Kaito said in a slightly superior tone.

Luka sighed and stood up, taking her bag, which she placed beside the chair and looked for another seat, but not before she seethed at Kaito.

Luka pulled Kaito by the collar of his uniform, her baby blue eyes meeting his dark sapphire orbs. "I hate stupid people like you." She growled and let go of him, taking the last empty seat of the front row, the farthest seat from Kaito that she found.

Everybody in the room remained silent as their eyes drifted from Luka, then to Kaito, who were both growling. Obviously the pinkette didn't know what she just got herself into, but she's going to find out soon…

* * *

As the bell rang to signal their first break, the girls who were after the princes pushed Luka to the wall before she could even get out and have a snack.

"Ugh! What is wrong with the people in this school?!" Luka groaned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at the 'mean' girls with a bored expression.

"How dare you talk to Kaito-sama in such a manner?!" Miku flipped out, glaring daggers at Luka. If looks could kill, Luka would probably in her grave yard right now.

The second girl, a shorter blonde who she presumed was Rin, nodded her head in agreement to what their diva had said. "Yeah! How disrespectful could you poor people get, huh?!"

"And how much stupidity could your brain hold?!" Teto added. Luka just sighed. What was so special about this 'Kaito-sama' anyway? From what she gathered, he was just a spoiled brat who thought to highly of himself. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey, are you even listening to us?!" Miku said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You have a pimple…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The three of them squealed in fear, holding their faces as Miku started to sob. "W-where?! This could not be happening to me! I'm a diva! Diva's don't get pimples!" She wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Luka rolled her eyes and pointed at the teallette's forehead. "Over here, idiot. There's tons of them growing. I guess you're nothing close to a diva then." She smirked, sticking her tongue out and leaving the three girls crying about their imperfect faces.

Once she was finally out of her classroom, she opened her locker door and felt something get hit. "Oh God I'm so sorry- Oh it's you…" She looked up at Kaito as the whole student body who was present to see the scene gasped.

Kaito stood there, irritation plainly shown on his face as he looked down on the vanilla ice cream that was now spilled gingerly on his neat uniform. He clenched his fists as he hid his eyes with his blue locks.

"Megurine Luka, you just dug your own grave…."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Megurine Luka, you just dug your own grave." _

The words were said as if they were to make an impact on her, but in all honesty, it didn't even bother her one bit. Okay, so maybe it did have the slightest effect on her, but she just couldn't care at the moment. Right now, all she cared about was the piece of paper on the glass cafeteria table that contained her recent math quiz.

Her score was engraved on the upper right side of the corner, written by a big red pen that her teacher used to check. A B. God damned it, why did she get a B? She studied extra hard for two nights so she could get an A+ since trigonometry wasn't really her forte, but really? Just a B? Her whole report card was composed of As and A+s save for Trigo.

"My, my if it isn't Miss Megurine." An all too familiar annoying voice resounded in the luxury cafeteria. Kaito sat with the lone pinkette on her table, Luki and Meito seating next to their prince, making the bluenette be protected between the two of them.

Luka scoffed and rolled her eyes as she opened her bento which contained cutely designed rice balls and some octopus shaped sausages. She decided to give the princes the silent treatment and just go on with her lunch peacefully. Unfortunately, Kaito wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed one of her chopsticks and held it away from her, a teasing smirk on his face. "Give it back you stupid rich brat!" Luka growled and reached out for the chopstick, only to have it held farther away from her.

"Why eat such pauperized food when the school provides fashioned food for the rich people? Oh wait, I forgot, you're poor." Luka didn't care about what Kaito told her. All she cared about was getting her chopstick back so she could just eat her lunch. But before she knew it, Luki poured the contents of the bottle he was drinking from, which was orange juice, on her lunch. The rice, squid, sauce and other food on her bento got soaked with the orange liquid.

Luka's face was of shock as she stared at what was once her lunch. She didn't eat any breakfast earlier, and she was seriously hungry. "What the heck is your proble- Ugh!" Her soaked lunch was carelessly dropped on her by the brunette, getting her wet with orange juice and her lunch.

She gasped, her mouth forming into an 'O' shape as she felt the juice and sauce slowly seep into her skin. The cafeteria was silent until Kaito started laughing, which everyone soon followed after, taking pictures of the humiliated Luka.

"You know, that look suits you, I'd like to see you like that every day." Kaito smirked and stood from his place. Once he snapped, his fellow princes Meito and Luki followed after him, leaving the poor girl alone.

Luka was hungry, tired, dirty, and most of all, pissed off. She didn't do anything for crying out loud! And to make things worse, she didn't even get her chopstick back!

After running through a crowd of laughing students who took pictures, videos and gave her insults, she finally managed to make it to the girl's rest room. She immediately locked the door and looked at herself on the mirror, taking her hair off its bun and letting it fall in its usual curls down her back. The tissue paper provided in the rest room was nearly finished since she used it to clean off the juice and rice off her.

"Stupid rich bastards… Who do they think they are…"Luka growled under her breath as she looked at her messed up uniform Obviously, the juice was going to stain if she wouldn't clean it sooner or later. _Great, more laundry for me then… _It took every will power to force herself not to cry until…

"Hey, are you alright?" A girl with platinum blonde locks walked out of one of the stalls, her eyes slightly large, as she saw the state Luka was in. The pinkette just gave a small smile and nodded, thankful that there was at least someone who seemed concern for her.

The blonde girl stepped closer and held her hand out for Luka to shake. "I'm Ivette Aria , mostly known as IA." She introduced with a playful grin as she eyed Luka from head to toe when the girl shook her hand.

"Damn girl, you're dirty… Do you have an extra uniform?"

"As much as I'd like a new uniform, I could only afford one…" Luka let out an exasperated sigh. IA's bluish violet orbs widened as realization dawned upon her. "Oh! You're that poor girl who got in this school right?"

Luka chuckled lightly and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "I prefer the term 'commoner'."

"I see… Well, what's your name? You don't want me calling you miss commoner now do you?" IA said cheekily. Luka was slightly taken aback by this. She thought everyone in this school knew her already since getting a poor student did set up a big buzz in the school, but apparently this girl didn't… And she liked it… She felt slightly normal because of it..

"I'm Megurine Luka. You can call me… Luka. Just don't call me Miss Commoner, I've already had enough of the ugly princes in this school." Both girls erupted into slight laughter before they cooled off. IA took Luka's hand as she pulled her out of the rest room, almost resistant to all her struggles. She ignored the looks that were given to her by her fellow rich classmates as she walked straight to her locker. "I got an extra uniform, don't worry."

"Umm…. IA, this uniform is pretty tight on the chest part…" Luka emerged from one of the restroom stalls, all clean and wearing IA's uniform, which had its buttons popping at her breasts.

"Wow, you have big boobs! I'm jealous!" IA pouted, looking intently at the pinkette's breasts. A red blush formed on Luka's face and she bonked IA on the head, keeping her away from her body. "Hey! Behave will you?! It's not my fault I have a weird body proportion!" She defended as she covered her chest.

IA only chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know what you're saying. Let's just try to ignore the fact that your boobs are practically popping out and go resume with our classes okay?"

"Yeah.. Let's go.." The girls walked out with their arms linked, chatting like normal students, that was until Miku stopped in front of them both.

"Well, well, if it isn't the poor girl… I thought you were just all boring and all, but I didn't know you were a slut too!" the tealette smirked.

"You're just jealous 'cuz Luka has boobs!" IA protested, which pretty soon turned into a cat fight with Miku. While both girls were distracted with their pointless hair pulling and verbal fights, a blindfold draped over to Luka's eyes and a handkerchief with chloroform. And before she could even protest or find her way out of the person's grasp, everything turned black and Luka was taken away…


	3. Chapter 3

Luka woke up a few minutes later, her eyes fluttering open. The first thing that came in mind was that she was in a dark room, tied to a chair with a jump rope that was knotted in what seemed like a six year old kid, and having a horrible head ache. As she was about to plot for an escape, or even think about who was doing this, the door opened, revealing two masked girls still wearing their uniforms. One with blonde hair and a bow on top, and one with pig tailed drills.

"Rin, Teto. Don't even bother wearing masks I know it's you." Luka rolled her eyes when the two girls removed their masks, looking shocked, not expecting Luka to figure them out _that _fast.

Rin just tossed her mask somewhere in the wide, dark room, which only supplied one light, as she started to walk in antagonizing circles around the pinkette. She bent down right next to Luka's ear, a smug smirk on her face.

"We know where you live… And we're not afraid to come and ruin your life…" She whispered hotly in Luka's ear, her voice seething with venom.

But instead of getting scared, or threatened, Luka only sighed, just wanting this to get over already. She still had classes to go to after all. "I didn't know this school gave information freely. Isn't that against the rules?" She raised a brow. Instead of receiving the shocked expression she was expecting from both girls, Teto and Rin only giggled, their hands covering their pale lips daintily.

"My, my Miss Poor girl… I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know that you were as stupid as to not know anything about who was important in this school" Rin started.

That's when Teto decided to walk in, one hand curling around the ends of her drills. "Well, we shall educate you then. Rin and I are cousins, the daughters of the owner of Crypton high. And Miku? Her mother's our business partner. The three Crypton Princes are the owners of the land in which this school was built in." She explained the tiny details with a smirk, which was honestly getting to Luka's nerves.

"Which is why, we are a special case in which we can have any information we have."

"I see… And why am I here again?" The cousins hissed slightly, getting a bit annoyed at how Luka was acting.

"Because we are threatening you! We know where you live, so we could do everything to you and your petty little house!" Rin almost screamed, but instantly regained her calm. She had to act of her class. Not some petty commoner like Luka who didn't give a care about the world. Or so she assumed…

It was Luka's turn to smirk as she leaned back to her chair and looked at the two girls. "Well, as fun as thrashing my house sounds like, I think you lovely ladies wouldn't want to spend time in jail with no make-up, internet, luxury, and shared toilets now would you?"

Both were stoned in their places, clearly not thinking their plan through it all. All they wanted was to make Luka suffer, but it seems like they were the one doing the suffering if they went on with their 'brilliant' plan.

Without any other words said, they both left Luka, 'hmph' ing as they closed the door.

"Hey! I'm still in here you brats!"

…

After at least four hours of waiting, Luka was pretty sure that it was dismissal time already. And she was pretty sure that she would be left there until tomorrow unless a janitor came to clean, that was until the door opened, revealing the three, oh so annoying princes.

"If it isn't Megurine Luka…."

"Will you stop calling me by my whole name? It makes me feel like I'm in an interview of sorts." She rolled her baby blue eyes, not amused by seeing them at all.

"Rin and Teto told us you were here." Luki shrugged, looking pitifully down at Luka.

"And they said we could do anything we wanted with you." Meito added with an evil glint of his eyes.

Luka felt a shiver down her spine, not that she would admit it though. She was stronger than most of the people in the damned academy, so she was pretty sure that she should have nothing to fear… Well except for the fact that it was three boys she was facing today.

Kaito took a step forward, cupping Luka's face with one hand. "We're going to let you off for now, you poor creature, but remember, be prepared for the worst…" And with that, the binds were off Luka and she was free.

She spit at the three princes before leaving though… "So long you bastards!"

…

_Finally, I'm done for the day…_ Luka sighed as she walked down the corridor, looking for her locker. Her day didn't go as smoothly as she wanted to, but at least it was over right? Or so she thought.

When she opened her locker, millions of garbage fell from it, staining the school's shiny, white tiled floor. Attached to her inner door of her locker was a note, written by a hand writing that wasn't familiar to her yet.

Megurine Luka,

Go to school extra early, we have a little surprise for you.

-Your secret admirer

If they think this was going to fool her, they were clearly wrong. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it along with the trash from her locker, cleaning the small space up and taking her things before going home.

As she walked out to the school premises though, she set her cell phone's alarm to 8 am and headed home, a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Kaito, Meito, and Luki was looking at the school balcony, a smirk on their face as they saw Luka change her usual alarm settings.

"She fell for it."

…

As the next day came by, Luka went to school later as she planned. As soon as she opened the doors, various raw eggs were thrown at her, flour, spray paint, and all other things that could stain were thrown at her. To make things worse, someone took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on her.

"Not so wise after all are you Miss Megurine?" Kaito came into view with his signature smirk. Luka wanted to do nothing else but wipe that smirk off his face, but she couldn't due to the considerable distance and uncomfortable feeling of the mess on her.

"I see I've been fooled…" Luka growled slightly, eyes hidden by her dirtied bangs.

Her lithe body trembled and her shoulders shook slightly. Everyone on the class, who were previously laughing and spouting insults at her were silent as she wiped a few tears from her slimy face. As her sobs echoed the suddenly quiet room, Kaito couldn't help but feel a slight pang on his chest. It felt odd.. And it was the first time he'd ever felt something like it.

Luka finally looked up, her eyes still pouring tears as she glared at everybody in the room. "Just because I'm poor doesn't make me any different from you… We're all students here… I came here for the goddamn education… I ignored your gossips, your attempts at doing shit since the day I entered this stupid school, but you just don't know when to stop…" She wiped a few more of her askew tears before turning her back at the class and leaving, going somewhere else to clean up or just cool off.

The whole class remained silent, staring at the door from where Luka just stormed out.

Everyone deep down felt a tinge of guilt. Sure Luka was different from them, but she was just a student like them, they shouldn't have taken it so far.

Just in time, IA entered the classroom and saw the mess on the door frame and floor. And the class was silent…. That never happened anymore…. She put two and two together and knew what just happened. "Luka!" She gasped before dropping her bag and running over to the trail of gross things on the floor.

The janitor was going to have a bit of difficult cleaning that… Not that she cared at the moment. The trail lead to the school roof top and IA opened the door and saw Luka at the corner by the shade, her face buried in her knees.

"Luka…" The blonde put a hand on her shoulder, sitting down in front of her. Luka looked up, her face dirty with flour and eggshells. Her eyes were red and swollen. IA had a look of disapproval before she took out a handkerchief and started to wipe Luka's face with it. "You okay?"

"Just fine… I think I lost my cool back there… Sorry…" She muttered before backing away slightly when IA stepped closer. "Don't. I'm still dirty…."

"I don't care. I have someone to do the laundry for me, so come here…" She wrapped her arms around Luka in a comforting hug, placing her chin atop Luka's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here early enough to warn you…"

"You mean you knew?!" Luka pushed IA away slightly, eyes wide in disbelief. IA looked at the innocent floor guiltily, nodding.

"They had a class meeting about doing this yesterday while you were gone… I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find you, I'm sorry…." She mumbled guiltily. Seeing as the blonde had nothing to do with all this crap, Luka only nodded, a smile on her face.

"It's alright… Hey, do you want to skip classes?" She invited. Without any hesitation, IA nodded her head and sat next to Luka leaning into her a bit.

"I hate the people in here so much… I can't believe they-"

"Megurine Luka!"

Kaito came into view with the two princes trailing behind him. Great. Just great.

* * *

**A/N: Hey OvO umm.. just wanted to say some stuff to those who reviewed so far, ehehehe.. (_ _")**

**karenanzora 90**

**-muchas gracias ^^ I really appreciate how you like my story so, Ill try to update as quick as I could~**

**LukaKazunari**

**-I see I've been caught xD But I actually based this off Meteor Garden, where the F4 was based xD But its different okie just slightly the same!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want?" Luka growled as the princes came in view, standing up straight on her ground. "If you're thinking of my opinion on leaving, bullying me isn't enough to leave, sorry to disappoint."

Kaito pretty much expected those words to come out of the pinkette. He even expected worse, but of course, it's not like he's complaining with what he received. He wanted to apologize. Badly. But that would only be a stain to his pride. He was a prince for crying out loud. He wouldn't stoop as low just to apologize to this commoner. No. That would ruin his perfect image of the school.

The bluenette actually planned on letting Luka get cleaned up, in the rich man's way of course. He would offer her a uniform, give it to her for free and insult her about how she couldn't even pay for such cheap clothing. He had planned it all out on their way to the roof top, but when his sapphire orbs caught sight of the unruly looking pinkette, his heart sank, all his plans of helping her rudely being forgotten.

But surprisingly, Luka didn't look like she saw the look of apology being shown through Kaito's eyes. All she could see was red, blind rage taking up on her. Instead of waiting for one of the prince's witty comebacks, she lunged herself at Kaito, making both of them fall on the cemented floor of the roof top.

Everyone, except for IA who had a proud smirk on her face, was surprised as Luka slapped Kaito, pulling at his hair as if she was in a little girl's bitch fight as Kaito tried to pry her off him. Meito and Luki immediately went to Kaito's care, pulling the pinkette away, but only ended getting themselves dirty with the mess they threw at Luka.

When Luka was angry, she was damned angry, and that's what they should know. She wouldn't give up without fighting back. Especially since she has been treated like some sort of freak of nature since the beginning, now all of her hidden anger was taken out. And unfortunately, Kaito had to receive all of it.

By the time the two other princes has peeled Luka off Kaito, the bluenette had fashioned a bruise on his cheek. His bottom lip was bleeding, and thankfully, he had no black eyes. The soreness of his face was bearable, but he had to admit, Luka knew where to hit hard. He could only be so thankful that his nose didn't get broken and that his jaw was still intact, but with how strong Luka was, who knew until when his bones wouldn't get shattered?

Luka huffed, pulling her arm away from Meito and Luki's grasps and straightening herself, offering her hand to Kaito. "You should be thankful I went easy on you." She murmured as Kaito took her hand and stood up.

"Get an ice pack from the nurse or something if you don't want your ugly face throbbing for the whole day." Luka muttered. Kaito stood dumbfounded in front of the pinkette who was telling him various ways on how to fix his face. This wasn't how a person would normally act after almost punching the living day lights out of another person.

This only intrigued Kaito. So maybe the pinkette was more than he actually expected. But he'll take his thoughts to test on his plan B later on.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Luka was looking up at Kaito expectantly, her blue orbs complimenting the soft contours of her face, her bottom lip in between her teeth before she threw her hands up and turned her back to him. "I give up. Here I am trying to fix your fucking, horrible face, and you're not even listening. Go to hell."

"Very unladylike words if I may say so myself." Kaito chuckled. Meito and Luki gave each other odd looks. On normal occasions, Kaito would look petrified and utter senseless, flamboyant words about his perfect looks. But it seemed that the two stood corrected…

Luka only rolled her cerulean orbs, crossing her arms. "Whatever, not like I care."

"Oh but you should." Kaito smirked to himself as he finally put plan B to action. "There would be a party later on at precisely 7:00 pm tonight. You should act disciplined and prim, like a real Crypton student."

"Are you implying that I'm not a 'real Crypton student'?"

"Oh no, no! Nothing of that sort. I am simply stating that you should wear your best dress and go to the academy to have a good time."

IA was about to protest, knowing nothing about the school ball, but before she could even part her lips to speak, Meito placed a hand on her mouth and Luki started to lead them off a different exit. They couldn't have IA ruining the brilliant plan now could they?

Of course, Luka had her suspicions about the school party, but never the less, nodded her head. For all she knew, this would bring her extra grades for her over all report card. No harm in doing that right? She doubted it, but maybe finally she would get an A on her Trigonometry exams. "Fine. I'm coming. I better see your scrawny ass in this academy you dumb frog."

With those words said, she took her leave, raising a brow as to wear IA and the other princes might be. Oh well, maybe they finally went to get a drink or something for all she cared. All she wanted to do right now was go home and get herself clean, then be at the party.

…

As promised, Luka arrived at the school, looking better than even she expected. Her hair was tied in a neat bun atop her head, two curly locks falling on her shoulder for style. She wore a violet dress that glittered, designed with laces on the top to the end. The dress had a black bow just below Luka's plentiful breasts and puffed a bit at the end. It reached her mid thighs, just a few inches higher from where her stockings ended and to top it all off, she put on a bit on make-up and some arm warmers.

Over all, she looked gorgeous. Every single asset she had being complimented by the fashion. She actually only got the dress on some cheap charity store, not that she was telling anyone though.

As she opened the door, she was caught by surprise at what she saw. All the girls were wearing elegant floor length dresses, some taking a glass of champagne and simply having some fun.

She wasn't expecting this… She was expecting the kind of party where everyone was dancing under the disco ball with the DJ playing some songs by the famous UTAU band. Not some elegant party. This was utterly humiliating. She wasn't dressed correctly for the event.

While she did look stunning, she looked like she was off to the 'fun' parties as she likes to call it. To make things worse though, Kaito and company was excusing themselves from the lovely ladies they were talking to and made their way to the pinkette.

Luka grit her teeth as she hissed. "You didn't tell me it was a fucking ball you twat!" She growled. If looks could kill, Kaito would be dead on his own grave, but fortunately, they didn't. Kaito only chuckled, taking a glass of champagne from one of the waiters and sipping from it.

Of course, this didn't help his situation in the slightest. But he still wanted to take things hard on the pinkette.

All of a sudden, Luka smiled, as if relieved. She took one of the foods served on toothpicks by the waiters as she angled her hips to the side, a smirk replacing her face. "That's okay though. Not that I mind. I look damned gorgeous in my outfit anyway. I'll just enjoy myself." She shrugged before walking her way to the food isle.

And yet again, Kaito was surprised at Luka. She always seemed to do or say something unexpected that surprised him. But he'll see how it'll end up.

Though, as he stared at the pinkette, who was currently helping herself with plateful of the tunas offered, he couldn't help but take note of how right her words were. She did look damned gorgeous. Her light, almost natural looking make-up, made her eyes stand out, and her plump lips, the way she moved them when she talked, just amazing to look at.

Luka was amazing in a lot of ways, and Kaito would never admit it. In his immature, rich boy head, he was still the most beautiful person in the world. Nothing could change that. So he'll just keep his thoughts to himself and enjoy his night since he was still the most gorgeous man alive. Note the sarcasm.

As Luka ate the tuna on her plate, she can't help but sigh, the lovely taste of the fish melting in her mouth. As always, she ate in a table alone, but that soon changed when a handsome young man with hair the same color of her dress went to seat next to her without so much as asking permission.

He was wearing a tuxedo with a purple vest inside. If a normal person put two and two together, they would look at the two as if they were a couple, but Luka didn't even notice that. All she was thinking of was why the hell was a weird, eggplant looking man sitting before her as she ate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked monotonously, not at all caring for her manners as Kaito had said. The purple haired man only chuckled and pushed his bangs to the side. "I'm just giving you some company, you looked a bit lonely."

"You know, most people would ask for permission." 

"And most people would ask my name first."

"Good point." Luka smirked at the man as she dropped her fork at the side of her plate as she watched the man hold his hand out.

"Kamui Gakupo, son of the school's number one stock holder and staff providers. And you are?"

"Megurine Luka… Uhh… Daughter of a dead laundry woman and lost construction worker…" Well, not exactly the best introduction, but that will do. She shook the man's hand with a friendly smile, hoping deep inside that he was different from the others, which he fortunately was.

Gakupo only chuckled. "I'm guessing you're the famous Miss Commoner then?" And that was a stab to her pride. She sweat dropped animatedly and rubbed the back of her neck. "You got that right…"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with _my_ girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Excuse me, but what are you doing with__my__girl?"_

The slightly familiar smug voice caught both Luka and Gakupo's attention. Their lips curved up into a smile as IA went ahead and sat on the other unoccupied seat, making herself welcome.

Luka leaned back slightly, her eyes glittering in amazement at how classy the usually rough, but elegant IA looked. Her dress was shining white that reached the floor but had a slit that showed off her smooth legs. Her hair curled on the ends unlike her usual style. It was so un-IA, but yet it was still totally her.

Gakupo smirked smugly as he as well leaned back on his chair, an amused look on his face. "Well, look at you, Aria. All pretty and girly." He chuckled. IA only rolled her eyes and flipped a lock of her curled hair. "Hah. So you say. I didn't think you could even look that formal, Bakupo." She shot back.

It was obvious from the way they talked to one another that they were probably friends since childhood. Luka only watched the two bickering insults at each other with smiles on their faces, but the way IA looked at Gakupo made Luka slightly doubt of her 'friendship' theory.

"Why are you hanging out with Luka anyway? She's mine!" The blonde suddenly cut through Luka's train of thoughts as she wrapped her arms around Luka's. With a scoff, Gakupo pushed a tiny strand of his violet hair that covered his masculine face. "Will you just stop cock blocking? Can't you see that I'm trying to flirt with her?"

"That's pretty straight forward if you ask me." Luka cut in through the conversation, catching her companions' attention. Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, too embarrassed to look at Luka's alluring eyes. IA, always too energetic and smug as usual, decided to make the situation harder for the violette.

"Luka's right you now. Men that are too forward are such a turn off. Too bad you can't have Luka now." She teased, sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"You did this to every freakin' girl I ever tried to hit on. Why can't you leave me at peace for once?" Gakupo sighed exasperatedly. IA only shrugged, smiling at him playfully. "Because I know it could never work out for you anyway."

"Hey! That's just mean!" Gakupo pouted, which Luka found a bit cute. Just before they could utter another word, a seemingly annoying, but familiar mop of blue intruded into their table, taking the last free seat. It surprised them how it was only Kaito and not the usual trio, but it's not like that would stop them from complaining about his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Luka demanded, glaring at the bluenette who was enjoying another glass of fine champagne. Kaito only chuckled and leaned back. Honestly, he himself didn't know why he was joining the three of his less favored students, but somewhere deep in, he felt it was because he was getting a bit jealous of the attention Gakupo was getting from Luka, especially since it was of happiness and not the anger that he usually got from the pinkette. But he didn't know that as well. Deep in his mind, he implanted that he only wanted to annoy Luka, nothing more, nothing less.

Kaito tilted the glass a bit to make the last bits of champagne twirl in the tall glass as he shrugged lightly. "Just having some fun. After all, it is the school's twenty seventh anniversary. Getting to know Miss Poor Girl isn't too much to ask for isn't it?"

"It actually is." Luka growled as IA got to Kaito's view. "Especially since it was you who had the guts to humiliate her."

"Come on, ladies. Move on?"

Luka only shook her head and IA only looked away from Kaito, entertaining herself by twirling some of the luscious curls done to her hair. Her blood was boiling with annoyance at the prince, from humiliating Luka and for being born so arrogant. If she was this boy's mother, Kaito's ass would be kicked a million times 24/7.

With a sigh, Kaito stared at the pinkette who was glaring daggers at the innocent, marbled floor and fumbling with what she could take hold of. "I see that you're pretty nervous, Megurine Luka."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me by my whole name, BaKaito?"

Kaito widened his eyes mockingly and raised a brow. "BaKaito? Why, I'm truly offended." He pouted. His bottom lip was sticking out a bit, trembling as his blue orbs were unusually…cuter. But if he thought it would affect Luka the same way it affected most of his fan girls, then he was wrong. So wrong.

"You're offended? I'm the one who gets bullied here. All you have to do is accept the horribly made chocolates from this fat ass ladies." Gakupo and IA tried their best to hide their laughs at how Luka had described the school's girls. They had to excuse themselves as they went on to the buffet and get more food, being the gluttons they are. This left Luka and Kaito to seat on the table. Alone. With no one else to talk for them.

Luka wanted to leave. She didn't want to stay at a party with a spoiled brat. That was no fun at all. She didn't want to be entertaining some person she hated when she was supposed to have fun.

As she was about to excuse herself, Kaito spoke. The words that came out of his mouth made Luka freeze in her seat, currently unable to move as she stared at Kaito as if he had just told her that he wore lacy underwear for Christmas.

"… Did I hear you wrong? I'm pretty sure I did."

"No." Kaito shook his head as a smirk graced his lips, "You heard me right. I told you, I like you. I like feisty, strong-willed girls like you."

"You know, that's just below the belt Shion, go die in hell." Luka rolled her eyes, not bothering to excuse herself as she stood and made her way to the balcony for some air, not at all in the mood for stupid games. Kaito shrugged even if Luka was away already. He really didn't like her- or so his mind thought. He just said that to make it more fun. Nothing wrong with spicing things up a bit, right?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short! I was a bit busy, so I had to write this in different days and got pretty lost in the story. I promise to make the next chapter longer though**!


	6. Author's Note

A/N: A-Ano hiiiii ovo Ahhh, I have a very bad news and a lot of you would hate me for it hehe ;V; I-I'm not gonna continue the story anymore... I know, it's like only the beginning and not even half way through and a lot of you liked it and damn I'm such a bad person I know... But it's because I'm in my senior year now... And we don't exactly have the best form of teaching style (How do u even english that) but yeah... I'm sorry guys... It's been so long and I know you've probably been waiting for an update or something, but I really have to graduate ;A; I don't wanna end up a hobo... So yeah... But I have good news too! The story is up for adoption! So if you're interested to adopt it and talk to me about certain details, feel free to do so ^^ I'm sorry again guys... Bye biii...


End file.
